In a conventional circuit breaker, open operation is sometimes performed more reliably by making operating coil duplex for the purpose of improving reliability in a system (for example, see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2). Furthermore, as a conventional technique, a time delay of energization due to a timer is sometimes set so that both opening and closing coils are not energized at the same time (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Further, there is known an electromagnetic operating device of a system in which a closing or opening coil is energized by energy charged in a capacitor to be excited and a movable element is driven by magnetic force (for example, see Patent Document 3).